Corona de muerdago
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Una broma en dias navideños puede hacer que cierto anticristo pierda la poca paciencia que le quedaba ¿Que sucedera con los causantes de la broma cuando Damien consiga un curioso objeto con el cual realizara su inofensiva venganza?
1. Broma

Hola! ahora sip volvi con un fic mio! esta idea es quemadasa, pero me parecio divertido :D

Ok! se que no subi nada por un largo tiempo y como algunos sabran, estube castigada, pero ahora ya acabe el colegio y puedo escribir fics :D "Escape y sobrevivencia" lo empezare cuando saque el capitulo 5 de "Broken Hearts" y halla hecho el ultimo capitulo de "fobias". Por ahora tengo varios one-shots en mente que espero poder hacer pronto, pero estos dias me dedicare a este fic :D

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece TTWTT

AHI LO DEJO :d

* * *

Capitulo 1: Broma

Las decoraciones navideñas eran realmente hermosas, muérdago por todos lado y todo de blanco, verde y rojo.

Los alumnos hablaban emocionados de lo que se haría en esas fechas, ya que faltaba de poco a nada para el dia deseado por mucho… bueno, no todos.

- Jodida navidad…- murmuro el moreno con fastidio mientras caminaba a su aula, al lado de un rubio ingles.

- tranquilo Damien… ¿Por qué tan molesto?- le pregunto Pip con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sabes pefectamente que por estas fechas santas, no puedo usar mis poderes… por eso la odio- Damien lo muro furioso y continuo su camino. Pip suspiro.

El pasillo estaba lleno de muchas cosas referente a Dios y demás… con razón…

Llevo su vista a la puerta del su clase y se percato de un pequeño detalle.

- Damien… espera…- muy tarde.

Toda la clase comenzó a hacer escandalo y a reírse del anticristo, quien debido a esas risas se sonrojo, claro que aun no sabiendo de que se reian.

- Damien…- murmuro Pip aun fuera del aula y vuendo a Damien quien estaba en el mural de a puerta. Señalo hacia arriba.

El pelinegro llevo su vista hacia donde su amigo señalaba, hallando un detalle muy importante.

Un muérdago…

Antes de poder siquiera decir algo, alguien lo había agarrado con una mano de la cadera y la otra fue a su nuca. Damien abrió los ojos como platos al ver sus labios poseídos por otros.

La risas de la clase se habían hecho mucho mas fuertes y el rosto de Damien mas rojo. El anticristo intento separar a la persona que estaba invadiendo su espacion en muchos aspectos, pero era inútil, el desgraciado lo tenia bien sujeto.

- Kenny, ya suéltalo- grito molesto el británico al ver que su amigo quería soltarse de aquella posición y beso.

El rubio mayor se separo de Damien y le sonrio con burla.

- Con todo y lengua…- dijo travieso y medio malicioso.

El pelinegro observo todo entre impactado e incrédulo, hasta que se percato de un detalle…

Las risas de la clase aun no paraban…

Muchos se habían puesto a señalarlo y otros a llamarlo "idiota" "incredulo" y otras cosas por el estilo. Otros molestaban con el hecho de que "Kenny después tendrá que labarse la bca con jabon" y otras cosas.

Y entre la larga lista de las cosas que el anticristo detesta… es que lo humillen.

Damien fruncio el seño y observo a todos con los puños apretados. Hay se podía ver a el Team Stan, al team Craig, a las dos mejores amigas: Wendy y Bebe y al par disfuncional de Gregory y Christophe.

Asi que todos esos pendejos le palnearon la broma… y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que afuera del aula también se reian varios alumnos de otras clases y otro grados.

- ¡Damien!- grito Pip al ver a su amigo salir corriendo del aula, volteo a mirar a todos con en seño fruncido y con una expresión de desaprobación, pero en parte se parecía a la misma que pocia cuando agarraba a todos a balonasos, lo cual callo a muchos… pero personas como Christophe, Cartman, Kenny, Craig y Bebe no se detuvieron. Sin mas salio detrás de su amigo.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Esos bastardos me la van a pagar!- grito el pelinegro mientras pateaba unos balones en soccer en el gimnasio vacio de la escuela.

- ¿Y que planeas hacer?- pregunto Pip mientras lanzaba un balón de quemados a la pared, esta regresaba y Pip la cogia en medio vuelo… demostrando sus buenas habilidades.

- Aun no lo se…- pero aquella frase queda a medias cuando se escucha un sonido de algo crujir y a los segundos un pequeño portal se abre en medio de los dos en el suelo. Pip salto hacia atrás, sorprendido y Damien solo miro con duda- ¿Qué mierda…?

De ahí salio un paquete pequeño y el portal se cerro.

Pip, con duda y al ver que ya no había nada "peligroso" se acerco al paquete y lo recogio.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto, abriéndolo, hallando algo curioso dentro.

Era algo parecido a una corona, como la que haces con flores, pero la única diferencia era que esta parecía llevar hojas… y unas cuantas tenain dos pelotitas rojas.

- Vino con un mensaje- Damien cogio el papel y leyó lo que dice, de parte de su padre- Eso es…- dijo asombrado el anticristo quitándole la corona a Pip- una corona de muérdago…

- Una ¿que?

- Corona de muérdago… es un objeto que crearon los demonios traviesos para jugar bromas, es algo inofensivo, pero se puede hacer mucho con esto.

- ¿Como que?- pregunto Pip sin comprender bien, pero la sonrisa de Damien lo hizo darse cuenta que quizá no debio preguntar.

-o-o-o-o-

- Damien ni Pip llegaron a clases- hablo el pelirrojo viendo a sus amigos- tengo que aceptarlo culo gordo, esta idea entro como anillo al dedo a la ocasión- se rio de lo que paso con Damien.

- Aunque también es crédito de Kenny- este fue Token, después de todo, el Team Craig también estaba con ellos en la salida- ya que fue él el que beso.

- Ahora puedo eliminar a Damien de la lista de los que no bese- dijo con orgullo el rubio mas alto de todos.

Ambos Teams estaban caminando fuera de la escuela, por el parque donde no había mucha gente.

- ¡Hey miren!- dijo Butters, señalando hacia el frente donde venían Damien y Pip, el primero parecía tener algo en manos y lo estaba mirando y Pip mirada también aquel objeto, ambos conversaban.

- Miren a quien tenemos- ese fue Craig, quien sonrio con burla a los dos chicos, que ahora habían chocado camino con ambos Teams.

- ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto con amargura el anticristo.

- Hey… tranquilo- Token levanto las manos en forma pasiva- solo fue una broma.

- Una broma que lo humillo frente a toda la escuela- ese fue Pip, quien también tenia el seño fruncido y veía a ambos grupos con enojo.

- Tu cállate francés- hablo Cartman- no es nuestra culpa que el niño de papi no se sienta comodo con el beso de la puta.

Kenny lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Todavia tienes la desfachatez de decir eso?- dijo el ingles con amargura al ver que todos a excepción de él y Damien estaban de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso le dolio que nadie quiera con él a menos que sea una broma?- pregunto Cartman.

Damien iba a contestar con algún insulto, pero callo al instante, dejando en duda a todos.

Sonrio.

- ¿Acaso te crees que alguien babearia por ti?- pregunto con burla y el mas alto fruncio el seño.

- Si- dijo con seguridad, después de todo, Cartman era alto, guapo, fuerte y demás cosas físicas buenas, pero su comportameinto cagaba lo anterior.

- Ya veo, pues entonces no te molestara que pruebe mi nuevo juguete ¿no?- sin esperar mas lanzo lo que llevaba en manos, siendo esto la corona de muérdago.

La cual cayo sobre una de las personas que estaba mas cerca de Cartman.

Craig había tratado de coger lo que le lanzaron, pero al hacerlo fue como si la corona hubiera salido de sus manos y se hubiera posado en su cabeza.

- ¿Craig?- pregunto Tweek preocupado por su amigo, mas que los otros.

- ¿Pero que…?- Craig callo al instante, bajando los brazos de su cabeza y viendo hacia el suelo.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- dijo Cartman al ver a Craig asi, llamando la atención del ojinegro, quien levanto la vista para ver al mas alto de todos.

Una risa nerviosa de Pip y otra maliciosa de Damien fue lo que hizo a todos sobresaltarse.

- ¿Craig? ¿Qué pasa?- Clyde se acerco a Craig y movio levemente su hombro, pero el mas alto no le hacia caso.

- Vamos Cartman, acércate ¿o tienes miedo?- le reto el anticristo aun con esa sonrisa- después de todo ya no puedes hacer nada, ya te vio.

Cartman miro con duda al ojirojo y después regreso su vista a Craig, quien seguía mirándolo, pero esta vez de forma un poco nerviosa.

Y fue aun mas sorprendente cuando las mejillas de Craig se tiñeron de rojo al ver de frente a Cartman.

-Fin cap 1-

* * *

Bien! como que ya van sospechando que va a pasar en el siguiente capi, no? pues les ire diciendo que en el siguiente capi se ve de que va la corona y que las "parejas" o insinuaciones seran: Style, Bendy, Cartevin, Creek, Grophe, Bunny, Tyde y Dip.

XDXD NADIE SE META CON DAMIEN O LOS MALDECIRA XDXD

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos ^^


	2. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa!

Ok! Volvi con este fic que esta mas quemado que mi arroz XDXD eso se entendio mal ._. Gracias por sus reviews en el primer cpaitulo :D

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Sin mas el segundo :D

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

Todos observaron a que el chico de chuyo hiciera algún movimiento, pero nada llegaba. Solo se quedaba ahí observando a Cartman y eso empezaba a desesperar al mas alto de todos.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa Tucker?- pregunto ya hastiado.

- Te amo- solto, poniendo las manos en su pecho y dando un paso hacia el castaño.

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos y pusieron cara de "¡¿Que carajos?!".

- ¿Pero que…?- no pudo seguir ya que sintio las manos de Craig posarse en sus hombros y al azabache ponerse de puntillas, debido a que Cartman era demasiado alto.

- No lo dudes- dijo Craig con ojos de cachorro y con una decisión no muy propia de él.

- ¡Craig! Amigo ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desesperado Clyde. Token se veía igual que él y Tweek simplemente veía todo de forma neutral.

Y Kevin… pues él estaba que botaba humo de sus orejas.

- ¿Me engañas con este?- grito sin pensar, llamando la atención de todos ahí presentes y una que otra persona que iba en el parque… algunos se acercaron.

- KEVIN, DIJIMOS QUE LO MANTENDRIAMOS EN SECRETO- grito rojo hasta las orejas, Cartman.

Kenny estallo en carcajadas al igual que Kyle y Stan, Butters trato de reprimir muchas y todo el Team Craig, a excepción de Craig y Tweek, veian a Kevin con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué mierda…?- murmuro Token, pero fue interrumpido por una exclamación de azabache.

- ¿Asi que tu eres el lagarton con el que MI Cartman sale?- pregunto Craig separándose de Cartman y acercándose a Kevin, quien lo veía furioso- él merece algo mejor, algo como yo- dijo con burla mientras empujaba levemente a Kevin, lo cual lo indigno mucho.

- ¿QUIERES PELEAR ZORRA?- dijo empujando también a Craig.

- ¿Qué pasa aqui?- pregunto una voz femenina. Damien voleto a ver y sonrio mas al ver a Wendy y Bebe acercarse junto con Gregory y Christophe… todos habían visto el escandalo que se armo.

- Craig acaba de rebelar su amor por el culon y Kevin lo reclama como suyo, asu que estos van a tener una pelea de golfos barata de esquina ¿Quieren ver?- explico Stan con asombro.

- ¿Apuestas?- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa, con takl de conseguir dinero.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡NO!- ese fue Clyde- algo malo esta pasando… Craig no puede amar a ese racista, hipócrita y otras cosas malas.

- ¡Hey!- la exclamación del castaño mayor hizo que Craig se acordara de la presencia de "su amado" lo cual hizo que volviera a teñir sus mejillas y se acercara corriendo hacia el mas alto.

- Vamos a un sitio mas privado- dijo el azabache de chuyo con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose a sus labios mientras lo abrazaba del cuello-… puedo darte mas diversión que ese chino friki.

- ¡Hey!- ese fue Kevin, qien se preparaba para taclear a Craig, pero alguien se interpuso.

Tweek apareció detrás de Craig y lo abrazo por la cintura, de un jalon y una vuelta hizo que se despegara de Cartman y los dos terminaron de espaldas a ellos.

- No puedo permitirlo- grito nervioso el rubio, aun sosteneindo a Craig.

- ¿Qué haces?- grito Craig en medio berrinche- ¡Sueltame! El único que puede tocarme en Eric.

Logro despegarse el rubio y miro a todos lados, pero no había rastros del castaño mayor, solo de Token y Clyde junto con Tweek.

- ¡Cartman! – grito, llamándolo.

Damien y Pip no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver la situación en la que se encuentran los otros. Los cual llamo la atención de las chica y del par disfuncional.

- ¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Gregory.

Damien aclaro su garganta y se acerco al Team Craig, mientras gritaba…

- LO QUE LLEVA CRAIG SE LLAMA "CORONA DE MUERDAGO"- explico a todos, incluyendo al Team Stan y a Kevin, quienes estaba ocultos detrás de un árbol- ES UN OBJETO MAGICO QUE SE ENCARGA DE QUE LA PERSONA QUE LO LLEVE SE ENAMORE DE LA PRIMERA QUE VEA. LA CORONA ACTUA POR IMPULSO, DANDOLE CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMPORTAMIENTO A QUIEN LA LLEVE. LA UNICA FORMA DE QUITARSELO ES QUE LA PERSONA HECHIZADA BESE A LA QUE CREE ES LA PERSONA DE LA QUE SE ENAMORO, ASI QUE, DISFRUTA DEL BESO CARTMAN- termino de decir esto con una carcajada, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de las demás personas.

- Tiene que ser una broma…- murmuro Cartman desde el árbol, pero retiro esa opción al voler a oir la voz risueña de Craig llamándolo.

- Esta ahí atrás- Pip señalo unos arboles mas halla y Craig llevo su vista a él, acercándose.

- ¡Maldita seas!- grito Eric al ver a Craig frente a él, quien sonreía de forma tierna.

- Al fin te encuentro- hablo dulzonamente volviendo a cercarse a Cartman.

- ¡Espera Craig!- grito Bebe, quien se acercaba junto a los demás- tu realmente no lo amas…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto molesto el azabache de que lo interrumpieran.

- Po-por que… el amor es algo mas que besar- trato de ser razonable o al menos sacar su lado "romantico" a flote.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que Craig hablo.

- Entiendo…- dijo, para el alivio de todos- entonces, Cartman, te demostrare cuanto te amo, hazme tuyo- y al tacho el alivio.

- ¡NOOOO!- sin esperar mas Tweek lo tacleo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques!- Craig hizo berrincje, pero entes de seguir sientio algo desprenderse se su cabeza.

Otro rato de silencio…

Tweek le había quitado la corona de muérdago…

- GRAVE ERROR- dijo burlon Damien desde lejos.

Todos seguían sin comprender, pero entienden cuando la corona escapa de las manos de Tweek y salta hacia su cabeza.

Ahogan un grito y observan atentamente lo que hara Tweek, hasta que el rubio alza la vista y sus ojos chocan con unos oscuros.

Una sonrisa de galaneria aparece en el rostro de Tweak.

- Ay no…- murmuro Wendy, dando un paso hacia atrás.

El rubio, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, se arrodilla en una pierna, de forma elegante y saca una rosa (que nadie sabe donde la consiguio) y se la extiende a Wendy.

TODOS ESTAN BOQUIABIERTOS.

Maldita seas con esa puta corona.

- Hermosa dama- empezó Tweek con una voz calmada y segura- mujer fuerte, decidida, valiente, protectora y aun conservando una dulzura increíble… me haría el honor de ser mi pareja, nosotros compartiríamos días y noches intermianbles, repletos de amor y placer capaz de completarnos- lo último lo dijo tomando la mano de Wendy y besándola.

- …- Wendy quedo muda y sin saber que hacer… pero vaya que Tweek era bueno.

- Es mejor que tu…- le susurro Kyle a Stan y este lo miro con reproche.

- Es mas bueno que tu- le dijo con burla Christophe a Gregory, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Lo hace mejor que tu- ese fue Clyde, quien vio de reojo a Token y este trato de ignorar aquel comentario.

- Hepahepahepa- dijo Bebe con las manos en alto- alto ahí, "Antonio Banderas". Tines que darle tiempo de pensarlo- dijo la rubio, tratando de meter "floro" a todo eso hasta que piensen el algo.

Tenian que aprovechar que Tweek no era tan impulsivo como Craig…

Y hablando de Craig…

El azabache veía todo con cierta molestia. Tweek sonrio…

- Pues claro, esperare tu respuesta- dijo el rubio leventandose del suelo y soltando suavemente la mano de la azabache- espero hallar su hermosa presencia en la escuela, mañana no vemos- sin mas se despidió con la mano de forma elegante y salio de ahí a paso suave, pero rápido.

- Eso estuvo… ra-raro- Butter se proto los nudillos y todos asintieron.

- Esto… Craig- Kevin hablo algo inseguro, moviendo por el hombro al líder de su grupo. El azabache de ojos negros lo vio sin comprender… hasta que se percato de TODO lo que había hecho.

Craig llevo su vista a Cartman, quien lo veía con molestia e incomodidad… al azabache se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza.

…

…

…

Al igual que Tweek salio de ahí, la única diferencia es que Craig corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

…

Y otra vez Kenny estallo en carcajadas.

- Tenemos que averiguar como acabar con esto- dijo Wendy medio desesperada.

Todos asintieron.

- Le sacare la respuestas a ese anticristo A GOLPES- Token llevo su vista a donde antes se hallaban Damien y Pip, pero no había nadie- huyeron- termino de murmurar Clyde, decepcionado.

- Por ahora hay que irnos a nuestras casas a pensar, luego ya actuamos…- cada uno se fue por su camino.

-o-o-o-o-

Ambos reian sin parar por todo el show que se dio ahí.

- Tengo que aceptar que esto será divertido- dijo Pip aun entre risas.

- Claro que si…- Damien también seguía con las risas.

-o-o-o-o-

- Perdon por creer que me engañabas- el asiático volvió a juntar sus labios con los del castaño y este lo pego mas a su cuerpo mientras lo acorralaba en la cama.

- Bueno, te enseñare a que respetes mi autoridad- dijo con gracia el mas alto, tomándolo mas fuerte de las caderas y profundizando el beso.

- fin cap 2-

* * *

SE LOS DIJE! QUEMADASO XDXD

Espero que este capi les halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :3

Nos leemos ^^


	3. Y nosotros creíamos que habia terminado

Wohoho! Feliz navidad! XD espero que la hallan pasado lindo y hallan comido mucho ^^

Gracias por sus reviews y aqui les dejo el trecer capitulo :D

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Aqui esta :D

* * *

Capitulo 3: Y nosotros creíamos que había terminado

Ya habia pasado un dia desde todo ese suceso.

Bebe decidio sacarle provecho al hecho de que Tweek tuviese un objeto mágico que lo hacia actuar como el mejor novio del mundo y decidio llevarlo a rastras al centro comercial para poder conseguir algo decente para su mejor amiga. Claro, antes de que empezase las clases.

- ¿Qué te parece esto?- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba al rubio una blusa lila. Tweek hizo una mueca pensativa para después negar con la cabeza.

- Maldicion- murmuro la rubia- ya van siete cosas que me niegas y las clases están por comenzar ¿Cómo se supone que consiga un regalo decente para ella?

- Bueno… ella tiene mucha ropa y demás, pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizá sea bueno darle algo que ella quiera y no tenga el tiempo de comprar?

La rubia levanto una ceja…

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Dónde estan?- pregunto levemente nerviosa la morena y todos negaron…

Wendy había estado hablando con todos los chicos por teléfono como cuando habla con sus amigas y llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor seria que besara a Tweek y ahí termina todo, algo rapido y sin rodeos.

Gregory, Stan y Token estaban demasiado tranquilos, lo cual sorprendio a todos menos a Wendy. Craig seguía con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar a Cartman y Kevin lo veía de recelo.

- Hola- saludo Bebe que entraba a la escuela junto con Tweek, quien en un santiamén se puso cerca de Wendy.

- Hola…- murmuro inclinándose levemente como haciendo una reverencia, lo cual dejo a Wendy de frente con la corona

Vaya que tenia tantas ganas de arrancársela de frente, pero eso le traería consecuencias a ella.

- Tweek…- dijo con su mejor sonrisa, fingida- ¿Qué te parece si nos besamos?- pregunto aun con esa sonrisa…

El rubio observo entre incrédulo e ilusionado.

- Claro, será un honor- dijo con ilusión sosteniendo suavemente la mejilla de la morena y acariciando sus cabellos.

- Muy bueno…- murmuro Christophe al oído de Gregory y este gruño.

La morena, de un rápido movimiento, cogio a Tweek del cuello de su camisa y unio sus labios en una beso no muy profundo.

Todos quedaron mirando con atención.

En menos de un segundo los puntos rojos de la corona comenzaron a brillar y al otro segundo la corona salio volando de la cabeza del rubio.

- ¡Gah!- Tweek se alejo de forma rápida de Wendy y ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundo… hasta que con desesperación comenzaron a limpiarse los labios- ¡Sabe a helado!

- ¡Sabe a cafe!- también se quejo Wendy, pero…

La corona ya había salido.

Todos centraron su atención en la corona que seguía flotando y empezó a volar hacia la cabeza de Kyle. El pelirrojo corrió y se puso atrás de Craig para esquivar la corona y el moreno por poco y pega un grito cuando fue empujado hacia la corona, pero al segundo Tweek lotacleo, provocando que la corona siguiera su camino hacia otra persona.

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- grito Kenny sin comprender por qué esa corona los estaba persiguiendo, moviéndose a un lado, lo cual provoco que la corona callera sobre otra melena rubia.

- Esto…- están murmuro eso cuando via como la persona hechizada pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Leopold y con la otra mano hacia que lo viera.

- Hola bombon- sonrio seductoramente Bebe, viendo con lujuria al otro rubio, quien de un movimiento se aparto.

- ¡Salchichas!- grito con desesperación Butters mientras salía corriendo, siendo perseguido por Bebe.

- No huyas guapo, que te demostrare muchas sexys posiciones- grito la rubia doblando a la esquina.

- …

- …

- …

- N ha cambiado en nada…- murmuro Token y muchos le dieron la razón.

- Eso no es cierto…- aclaro Kenny y todos lo miraron con extrañeza. El rubio mayor aclaro la garganta y continuo…- el estilo de ligue que Bebe y yo usamos es "enamorar y luego encamar", pero aquí Bebe quiere, prácticamente, violar a Butters… ¡BUTTERS!- termino por gritar saliendo corriendo por donde habían ido los otros rubios y justo sono la campana… pero mejor ignorarlo y seguir a Kenny.

- Butters…- llamo Bebe al fin atrapándolo, abalanzándosele en el cuello y ambos cayeron al piso- vamos al cuarto del conserje.

- No… aun…- el rubio debía aceptar que era tentador, pero no se podía asi de simple.

¡Dios! Sentía como si Kenny se lo estuviera tratando de ligar.

Solo que versión hetero.

- ¡Butters!- llamo Kenny mientras corria hacia el par al igual que todos, pero en ese momento Bebe besa a Butters con pasión y de nuevo, la corona hizo de las suyas saliendo de la cabeza de la rubia y volando hacia los chicos.

- Eso no… estuvo tan mal…- murmuro Bebe levantándose y Butters dejo entendido con su silencio, que estaba de acuerdo.

- ¡Cuidado!- grito Kenny haciéndose a un lado, pero muy tarde.

Casi derribándolo la corona cayo sobre la cabeza de cierto pelirrojo, que cayo al piso violentamente.

- ¡Kyle!- llamo Stan corriendo hacia él, pero alguien lo detiene del brazo.

- ¡Espera Stan!- hablo Wendy- recuerda que si te ve primero se puede enamorar de ti, ¿estas dispuesto?

- Claro- contesto al instante y sin pensarlo, en ese momento Wendy lo suelta y el se dispone a ir hacia Kyle… pero muy tarde.

- Hola Token…- murmuro con ojos seductores, pero timidos, el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y ponía una mano en el hombro de Token- ¡Wo! Que buenos musculos, nunca note el gran ejercicio que hacias- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo bien formado del afroamericano mientras este estaba con cara de ¡WTF!

...

…

…

Las risas de Damien y Pip sobresalieron por todo el vacio pasillo.

- fin cap 3-

* * *

En el siguiente capi van a aparecer mas Damien y Pip, que aqui carecieron un poco XDXD

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ^^


	4. Esto haremos…

Otro quemadaso y raro capitulo de este fic XDXD

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Aqui esta :D

* * *

Capitulo 4: Esto haremos…

- ¡¿No dijeron que al besar se acababa todo?!- grito furioso Stan y Damien hizo un ademan con la mano de restarle importancia.

- Yo no dije que se acababa TODO, dije que el hechizo… nunca dije que la corona no buscase otra victima- se burlo el anticristo, dandose la vuelta listo para irse.

- ¡Alto ahi!- Christophe corrio hacia el anticristo y este se sorprendio ya que se veia que el frances iba a abalanzársele encima, pero no vieron venir un balon que cayo de frente a la cara del castaño, botandolo al piso.

- Bien hecho Pip- Damien vio furioso a todos y luego a su amigo, que regresaba a su posición normal despues de haberle reventado el rostro a Mole con ese balon- vámonos…

Y sin mas los dos se encaminaron a sus clases mientras todos los veian amargados y Chris se levantaba con ayuda de Gregory.

- ¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Craig viendo a Kyle que se agarraba del brazo de Token y este hacia lo posible para apartarse- …

- Algo asi eras tu- Kevin rodeo su brazo por los hombros de Craig mientras sonreia malicioso- solo que golfo y entregado- lo ultimo lo dijo con una gran risa al ver como Craig se tensaba.

Todos vieron nerviosos… estar tanto tiempo cerca a Cartman cambio un poco a Stoley.

-o-o-o-o-

La campana de cambio de hora sono y cada uno fue a sus respectivos casilleros. Stan se acerco a Token y Clyde, quienes estaban cerca del casillero de Token.

El afroamericano se veia perturbado y eso era algo que llamo la atención del de ojos azules.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Desaprobe el examen- conto con desgano.

- Yo tambien- de la nada aparecio Kevin detrás de Stan y todos saltaron del susto, pero decidieron ignorar su comentario.

- ¿Por que? Tu eres listo- Stan arqueo una ceja.

- Lo es…- esta vez habo Clyde- pero intenta hacer un examen con Kyle lanzandote una mirada asi- y comenzo hacer ojitos de cachorrito tierno y pequeños suspiros dirijidos hacia el afroamericano quien, para su propia sorpresa, se sonrojo por ver a Kyle haciendole esas caras.

- Bueno… si es algo perturbador…- murmuro Stan, sonrojado al imaginar a Stan haciendole ojitos.

- Y… ¿Ahora que?- esta vez hablo Kevin.

…

…

…

Todos estaban reunidos y Kyle se volvio a abrazar del brazo de Token mientras todos suspiraban.

- Bien… ya que no sabemos como coño acabar con esto, no nos quedara nada mas que quitarselo- hablo Kenny con decisión y todos tragaron duro- ¿Quién lo hace?}

…

…

…

- ¡¿COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE?!- grito colerico y nervioso Gregory mientras miraba su mano en forma de tijera.

- Mala suerte- sonrio de lado Stan viendo como todos, menos el rubio britanico, tenian piedra.

- Me niego…

- …

- …

- …

- Atrapenlo- entre todos se le lanzaron encima y Stan y Kenny lo sostuvieron de los brazos.

- ¡Sueltenme!- forcejeo inútilmente.

Stan cogio de la muñeca al rubio prisionero y acerco su mano a la cabeza de Kyle, quien ni se inmutaba por la escena. Gregory ya tenia su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo y a regañadientes tomo la corona, sacando a Kyle de su hechizo.

- …- Kyle parpadeo un par de veces y se abrazo un poco al brazo de Token- …vaya, enserio haces mucho ejercicio…- dijo de forma simple mientras se soltaba del brazo del afroamericano.

Como ya todos se esperaron, la corona se transporto a la cabeza de Gregory y Kenny se separo lentamente, pero para desgracia de cierto moreno, este se quedo mirando como Kyle se separaba del afroamericano.

- Esto…- cuando Stan se dio cuenta, Gregory lo estaba viendo con la cara roja hasta las orejas debido a que los dos estaban cerca y prácticamente agarrados de las manos.

- Tu…- lentamente el rubio comenzó a fruncir el seño- ¡suéltame!- de un empujon aventó lejos a Stan y se fue caminando rápido de ahí, siendo seguido por un extrañado Christophe.

- Mierda…- murmuro Stan- ¿Qué paso?

- Que carácter…- sonrio Kenny mientras veía a Wendy, quien tenia las mejillas rojas y preparaba la cámara de su celular.

El inmortal podía jurar que la chica iba a sangrar de la nariz de la forma mas pervertida posible.

- fin cap 4-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado...

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos ^^


	5. Beso con un tsundere

hey! traje otro capi, pero este es mas cortito, ya falta poco para que este fic se acabe, dos o tres capitulo y nada mas ^^

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Beso con un tsundere

- Un collar con un dije a medias que diga "mejores amigos" y tu tienes el otro lado, ya sabes que a Stan le gusta esas mariconadas- hablo medio hastiado el británico viendo a Kyle. El pelirrojo le había pedido ayuda a Gregory para hallar un buen regalo para Stan por navidad debido a que el británico estaba hechizado y de seguro sabia lo que le podría gustar al moreno.

Aunque el comportamiento de Gregory es un poco tosco.

- Tsk! Ya déjate de renegar y ve a besar a Stan, que es el único modo que regreses a la normalidad- hablo también hastiado el castaño francés. Todos estaban el la cafetería y los involucrados en el problema estaban sentados en una mesa y ellos tres estaban levemente apartados.

Gregory enrojecio y lo miro escandalizado.

- Deja de decir estupideces ¡tarado!- le lanzo un golpe en el brazo y el francés se quejo mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada levemente.

- Es tan orgulloso…- murmuro Wendy a Stan y este recién se percato y recordó lo que paso hace una hora con la corona… lo había olvidado- y… ¿vas a besarlo?

- Creo que si… nadie es tan tarado para quitársela- dijo el chico terminando de comer.

- Tendremos que hallar el modo de que se deje o lo obligas- dijo la morena mientras disimuladamente encendia la cámara de su celular. Kenny vio ello y carcajeo levemente atrayaendo la mriada de quien estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Kenny?- pregunto Butters y este le sonrio.

-o-o-o-o-

- Bien, lo besare, pero cuando lo haga todos tendrán que apartarse para evitar la corona- hablo Stan y todos asintieron. Llevo hacia la campana que sonaba y daba a entender que el receso había terminado. Todos en el pasillo comenzaron a ir a sus clases a excepción del grupo y cuando todo estaba vacio Christophe y Gregory recién llegaban- Gregory…

El británico lo miro unos instantes para después desviar la vista aparentemente avergonzado y amargado.

- ¡Bien!- Stan se dio animos y se acerco a el rubio, quien se alarmo un poco por la cercanía.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- pregunto Gregory intentando dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo por que Stan lo había agarrado de la muñeca- ¿Qué…?

- Solo ven- dijo cansado el mas alto y se preparo para besar al rubio, pero este le encesto un puñetazo en el rostro lo cual provoco dolor aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que lo suelte.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pa…?!- pero Stan no le dejo seguir al unir sus labios de forma rápida con el británico quien abrió los ojos como platos e intento separarse, pero al final correspondio y sus ojos volvieron a tener brillo, desprendiéndose la corona de su cabeza.

Claro que ninguno de los dos vieron el "flash" de la cámara de cierta pelinegra.

- ¡Ahora!- grito Kyle y todos los chicos siguieron las indicaciones, alejándose de las dos personas que ahora se separaban del beso… claro, excepto la única persona que no sabia que tenían que huir de la corona en ese momento.

- Maldicion… era inevitable- Bebe se acerco a el británico y el moreno quienes se separaban y preferían no hablar del tema.

- Por un carajo ¿ahora el frances?- hablo cansado Cartman viendo como los ojos de Christophe se nublaban debido a la corona.

- …

- …

- …

En ese momento Christophe iba a levantar la vista y esta iba a chicar contra Clyde, pero este victima de la desesperación jalo a la primer persona que tenia al lado para cubrirse… y para mala suerte de…

- Délicieuse créature*- Christophe se acerco a Craig y este miro con cara asesina al castaño que lo uso como escudo, quien retrocedio y se cubrió esta vez con Token- allez vous faire hurler mon nom ce soir, qu'on le veuille ou non*- esto lo dijo con una mirada coqueta mientras agarraba al azabache por las caderas.

- ¿Qué quizo decirme?- Craig, nervioso, miro a los demás y varios negaron con la cabeza.

Bebe miraba con un tic en la ceja y Wendy no dejaba de ver su teléfono y reir de la imagen de dos de sus ex en una escena sexy.

- Pues…- empezó la rubia- con lo poco que logre entender de mis clases de francés… solo te dire que CORRAS.

- fin cap 5-

* * *

1* Deliciosa criatura.

2* te hare gritar mi nombre esta noche, quieras o no.

Bien, sin mas que aclarar dejo hasta aqui.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :D


	6. Probar de la propia medicina

LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA! La señorita inspiracion estaba, pero tambien la señorita pereza y la de las notas finales de escuela y buenas noticias... NO DESAPROBE AÑO XDXD Tampoco doy recuperacion... YA ESTOY TRANQUILA Y AHROA DEBO VER QUE HARE DE MI VIDA TTWTT

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Aqui lo dejo :D

* * *

Capitulo 6: Probar de la propia medicina

Y siguiendo el consejo de Kyle y Bebe, Tweek decidio hacer lo que ellos y se aseguro de alejar a Christophe del grupo para poder hacer la tan ansiada pregunta.

- ¿Qué puedo ¡ngn! comprarle a Craig para navidad?- pregunto el rubio mientras se jalaba sus rubios cabellos.

-o-o-o-o-

- Gracias al cielo que Tweek se lo llevo…- murmuro Clyde mientras revisaba que la "pureza" fisica de su amigo siguiera intacta.

- Ya deja de toquetearme, pendejo- Craig comenzo a mover sus manos, lanzando palmadas a las de Clyde y este le solto y se resguardo tras Token.

- No puedo creer que ese drogadicto halla insinuado siquiera algo entre Christophe y yo- hablo amargado el britanico y todos los amigos del "drogadicto" lo miraron de mala manera.

Flash Back

- CORRE- Bebe resalto esas palabras y Craig termino sin entender.

- Voulez-vous que nous fassions ici ou en privé?- aquellas palabras confundieron mas al azabache, pero un arisa de parte de Bebe hizo que volviera su atencion a ella.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡¿Dime que mierda esta pasando?!

- Dice que quiere sexo contigo y si no quieres a el no le importa, te forzara, ahora pregunta si lo hacen el los baños o con nosotros de publico…- y sin esperar mas la rubia rompe en carcajadas mientras todos, menos Kenny y Christophe, la veian horrorizados.

Bueno, ya eran conciente de lo que la corona podia hacer que la gente hiciera… y era realmente peligroso.

- ¡Gah! ¡NO! ¡SI VAS A TENER INSTINTOS VIOLADORES ENTONCES TENLOS CON GREGORY Y NO CON CRAIG!- el rubio jalo al castaño del brazo con todas sus fuerzas y lo alejo de Craig a lo que el castaño gruño, pero no hizo ningun ademan de soltarse y los dos se alejaron por los pasillos.

Fin Flash Back

- Parece que lo unico que cambio con la corona es que ahora es menos violento- susurro Stan a Kyle en la oreja y este asintió aun shokeado por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Y… ¿Qué haremos para acabar con todo esto?- pregunto el mas alto de todos los chicos y estos lo miraron con duda.

- ¿A que te refieres, culon?- pregunto esta ves Kyle, quien veia a Cartman con el seño levemente fruncido, en ese momento el timbre de fin de clase suena y todos los alumnos salen felices de sus aulas, directo a la libertad.

- Tenemos que hallar la manera de que Damien quiera el mismo destruir esa corona- hablo con tranquilidad el castaño- ¡Y NO ME DIGAS ASI! ¡JUDIO!

- Ya basta los dos- Stan se apreto el puente de la nariz con molestia para despues llevar su vista a la puerta de su aula. De ahí salian varios alumnos y entre ellos cierto anticristo y su amigo rubio. El azabache los miro de reojo para despues seguir con su camino mientras se burlaba y empezaba a hablar con Pip- tienes razon… aunque acepto que ahora me doy cuenta que nos pasamos con al broma que le hicimos.

- Fue algo inofensivo y él se lo toma muy a pecho… deben ser la fechas- murmuro Token y todos coincidieron con eso.

- Y atengo una idea- el foco se le encendio a Kenny quien vio a todos de forma entusiasmada y estos arquearon una ceja.

- ¿Cuál, pobreton?

- Quiza necesitemos tu ayuda… alguien del cual Damien no pueda escapar.

-o-o-o-o-

- Menuda panda de tarados- hablo entre risas el azabache ya que habia pasado por la puerta de salida y hay pudo divisar a Christophe Delorn y a Tweek Tweak charlar, el primero parecia querer irse de ahí y el segundo hacia inútiles intentos de detenerlos.

- Odio estar hasta el ultimo turno- hablo Pip mientras caminaban por el desolado parque y veia de reojo a Damien. El de ojos rojos apenas habia parado de reir lo cual dejo aun una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Aquello quedaba a la perfeccion con su piel blanca y eso le saco un sonrojo a Pip.

- Bueno… yo tambien, pero al menos hoy es viernes y mañana no hay nada.

- ¡Maldicion!- dijo de la nada el britanico, soprendiendo a su amigo- me deje el cuaderno de ciencias en el aula y el lunes hay examen, necesito ir por él- sin esperar respuesta del azabache, el rubio salio corriendo de nuevo al aula.

…

…

- ¡Hey!- segundos despues de que Pip entrara a la escuela, salieron toda la pandilla de desafortunadas victimas de la corona de muerdago mientras que Craig trataba de llevar a Christophe con él con vergonsosos metodos de coqueteo y el frances caia todo calenton.

Claro que los amigos del azabache miraban para asegurarse que Mole no se pasara a mayores.

- ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto hastiado Damien quien los veia con el seño fruncido.

- Te damos una ultima oportunidad para detener esto, ¿lo haras?- hablo Kenny muy molesto y Damien sonrio con burla.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que lo hare?- pregunto cruzandose de brazos.

- Bien, esa es tu decision- hablo Cartman quien se acerco a Christophe mientras este hacia inútiles intentos de lanzarcele encima a Craig y le decia cientos de cosas obsenas en frances, claro que lo unicos que entendian eran Bebe y en parte Gregory- me deben una grande por esto, chicos- el castaño mas alto cogio la corona y se la quito de una al frances, quien enseguida volvio a la normalidad y miro a Craig, quien lo veia con cara de "te callas o te mato" y el castaño solo se encogio de hombros.

Eric se quedo viendo la corona unos segundos y esta hizo lo de siempre, pasar de la mano a la cabeza del castaño y sus ojos se nublaron.

Wendy y Bebe corrieron de frente a la salida del parque, se quedarian observando todo desde afuera. Todo el Team Craig tambien salio de ahí, pero ellos ya habian decidido irse a sus casas… estaban mas que cansados de todo eso.

Damien sintio que lo agarraban de los brasos hallando a Stan y Kenny.

- ¿Pero que…?

- Lo sentimos, pero esto lo elegiste tú.

En medio forcejeo Damien nota que esta siendo observado… y eso no le agrada tanto…

Lleva su vista al frente y halla a Eric, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima… y ya se sabe lo que eso significa.

El anticristo trago duro…

- fin cap 6-

* * *

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :D

Gracias por leer :3 Nos leemos :D

Pd: Quiza el siguiente sea el ultimo capitulo...


	7. Y ahora si termino

Bien! vine con el ultimo capitulo de este quemadaso fic lleno de Crack XDXD

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Aqui lo dejo.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Y ahora si termino

- Y ahora los dejamos solos- se burlo Kenny soltando a Damien al igual que Stan.

Ambos salieron corriendo de ahí y cuando el anticristo se preparo tambien para salir, sintio un jalon en su brazo y al segundo estaba acorralado en un arbol.

- ¿Qué mierda haces?- pregunto a gritos el azabache mientras trataba de empujar a Eric, el cual ni se movia.

- ¿Eres conciente de los sentimientos que prendes en mi?- pregunto amargado el castaño aun acorralando al anticristo- debes hacerte responsable.

- ¡¿QUE?!- se alarmo el ojirojo aun tratando de soltarse- no me vengas con estupideces, es la estupida corona la que hace eso- el mas bajo extendio su mano derecha hacia la cabeza de Cartman para quitarle el objeto y destruirlo.

El unico metodo para eliminar la corona es que lo haga la persona a la que le pertenece. La corona no surge efecto en él por ser el propietario, pero eso no impide que la victima se enamore de él. Como ahora pasa con Cartman.

Pero antes de tocar la corona, Eric lo coge de la muñeca con su mano izquierda y aprisiona esta en el arbol. Con su otra mano sostiene el brazo del azabache para seguir manteniéndolo retenido.

-o-o-o-o-

- Que suerte que lo halle…- murmuro el rubio saliendo de la escuela y dirigiendose hacia la entrada del parque a ver si Damien lo habia esperado o no.

- ¡SUELTAME!- escucho un grito que una voz que conocia a la perfeccion.

- ¡D-Damien!- nervioso, salio corriendo hacia la direccion en la que se escucho el grito.

-o-o-o-o-

Damien se removia y trataba de liberarse, aun sin funcionar. Eric se pego mas a él y con una sonrisa algo sadico comenzo a acercar ambos rostros.

- ¡Gordo hijo de puta! ¡He dicho que me dejes!- volvio a gritar colerico, pero se detuvo al ver la cercania de ambos rostros- no te atrev…- pero no pudo seguir por que sintio unos labios posarse sobre los suuyos con salvajismo. Damien abrio sus ojos lo mas que pudo y en un intento de retroceder logro acorralarse mas- ¡Ngn!- aquel gemido no fue desaprovechado por el castaño quien introdujo su lengua en la boca del mas bajo y comenzo a explorar.

Al separarse Damien lo veia realmente furioso y la corona comenzo a brillar.

¡Perfecto! Primero el puto de Kenny le habia besado y ahora el desgraciado de Cartman. Parece que el tiro le salio por la culata a Damien… ¿Acaso su mala suerte terminara?

Pero deja esos pensamientos al ver como el liberado del doloroso agarre que le habia impuesto Cartman, ya que el castaño habia sido golpeado por Pip, quien se lamentaba por haber llegado tarde… pero claro que no noto que la corona estaba buscando nueva victima. Al segundo el objeto se poso en la cabeza de Pip y este dejo su mirada asesina y paso a ser mas calmada.

- ¿Pip?- pregunto Damien acercandose a su amigo. Por un momento se olvido que el rubio llevaba la corona.

Wendy y Bebe ya estaban cerca, mientras la azabache veia las nuevas fotos que habia adquirido. Christophe y Gregory hace rato que se habian ido por ahí a discutir las cosas guarras que decia el frances cuando estaba hechizado… bueno, en realidad Gregory le reprendia y Mole trataba inútilmente de ignorarlo. El team Stan tambien se acercaba a ver la escena que se iba a armar ya que ahora el rubio estaba viendo fijamente a Damien.

- Ay no…- murmuro Damien alejandose un poco, aun tenia mal sabor del beso de Cartman, pero algo le dice que uno de Pip no seria tan malo. Es decir… Pip es su amigo, quiza hasta un sirviente, pero no le desagrada cuando muestran mas que gestos amicales… quiza él…

- Damien…- murmuro el britanico acercandose al azabache, quien de la impresión aun no se habia movido- me gustas…- le dijo con mas firmeza y Damien solo bajo la mirada sintiendose mas avergonzado que nunca… pero a la vez decepcionado. No sabia con exactitud por que… pero el esperaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas, acordarse de que todo era cosa de la corona lo hacia sentir traicionado.

- Ya basta… ven, te quitare eso- hizo un ademan quitarle la corona, pero Pip lo detuvo.

- No me detendre, en serio te amo- hablo Pip acercandose mas al azabache- desde que tengo memoria, siempre hago todo lo que me pides por que al ver que las cosas salieron como quisite… puedo ver una sonrisa sincera salir de tus labios. Cuando haces berrinche eres lo mas tierno que hay. Cuando te pasas de la raya te doy el pare por que no quiero que alguien salga lastimado… por que la venganza siempre existe y no quisiera que esa persona te lastimara. Te amo por que se que aunque siempre me andes gritando u ordenando, estas ahí para mi… siempre me cuidas y me apoyas cuando lo necesito. No lo dudes… te amo- sin esperar a que el azabache responda, Pip le dio un tierno beso en los labios y Damien aprobecho ello para quitarle la corona.

El rubio se separo de Damien y vio como este rompia a la mitad la corona como si fuese una galleta bajo la mirada, algo culpable, del resto.

- Mejor vámonos…- Damien no pudo seguir por que sintio los labios de Pip chocar de nuevo con los suyos esta vez en un beso mas salvaje. El anticristo abrio sus ojos con sopresa, pero correspondio el beso. Al separarse…- ¿Pero que…?

- Solo digamos… que la corona no invento nada en ese momento. Solo me dio el valor de decir lo que realmente siento.

Aquello le saco una gran sonrisa a Damien, hasta que Kenny carraspeo.

- Bueno…- hablo algo descolocado- ¿supongo que las cosas ya estan bien? Lamentamos la broma…

El ojirojo muro a Pip y este le sonrio. Damien suspiro.

- Si…todo esta bien, acepto que me sobrepase mucho con lo de la corona…

Todos asintieron en señal de que todo estaba resuelto.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Cómo puedes si quiera decir todas esas pendejadas? En verdad que eres un puerco…- el rubio no pudo seguir ya que sintio como lo agarraban de al cintura y lo estampaban contra la pared- ¿Chris?

- Solo calla y disfruta- el frances lo beso con pasion y Gregory correspondio despues de salir de su shock.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Qué creen que le halla pasado a Damien?- pregunto Clyde.

- De seguro ya lo violaron- contesto con tosquedad Craig. El azabache era el mas afectado por aquella broma que su malestar era inmenso.

- ¡Ngn! Tranquilo Craig…- clamo el rubio- mejor vamos a la plaza a buscarnos regalos ¿Qué parece?

- Me parece bien ¿lograste preguntarle a Christophe?- pregunto Token con una sonrisa.

- Si… pero si sigo sus consejos terminaremos en una tiendo PlayBoy… asi que mejor vamos a por videojuegos ¡Gah!- aquella afirmación tenso a todo el grupo.

Por suerte ya todo habia terminado.

- fin cap 7-

* * *

Agradesco a todos por sus reviews :D ahora lo que terminare es Fobias :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :D


End file.
